It Was All A Dream
by EverydayGleek
Summary: This isn't actually happening. There is no way that Quinn Fabray could be asking her out. Surely, she has to be dreaming. It's not like Quinn would ever be interested in someone like her...right? Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a random idea I got lol. This is intended to be a three-shot, so if you like the story, let me know and I will gladly post the other two chapters. ** **Enjoy!**

Today was supposed to be just another ordinary day at McKinley High for Rachel Berry. She expected to walk through the double doors, and stride down the hallways with her books clutched to her chest and her head held high. She expected to be slushied upon arrival by one of the Neanderthal jocks, or dimwitted Cheerios. She expected to be teased by a bitchy Santana Lopez and laughed at by the head of the Cheerios, Quinn Fabray. But when she walked through those double doors, entering the school, none of that happened. For the first time in over a year, Rachel wasn't slushied upon arrival, nor was she teased or taunted by the school's popular crowd; she just simply blended in. It was almost as if she were invisible. As she walked down the hallways, no one bothered to spare her a glance, no one bothered to shout obscenities at her, and no jock in sight was carrying a slushy. It feels as if she is stuck in an episode of the _Twilight Zone_.

As Rachel neared her locker, she noticed a figure standing there…waiting for her. It wasn't just anyone waiting for her either, it was someone who was clad in red and white: a Cheerio. And not just any Cheerio either, but the _head_ Cheerio, Quinn Fabray. Rachel's steps faltered as she approached the girl standing at her locker, eyeing the girl with a nervous expression. As Quinn looks up at Rachel, she offers the brunette a small smile, one without a trace of malice or deception. By some weird stroke of insanity, Rachel could have sworn that the blonde's smile was somewhat bashful. What the hell is going on here?

"Quinn. How may I be of service to you? Are you here to mock my clothing or deliver a surprise slushy to my face?" Rachel asks, getting right to the point as she puts the combination into her lock, opening it as it clicks open. She ignores the way Quinn is studying the side of her face intently, while she swaps out the books for her first two periods, with the ones she carried inside with her. When Quinn says nothing, Rachel places the books into her backpack and adjusts the straps back on to her shoulders. She, then, closes her locker door and spins around, preparing to walk towards the auditorium (considering that she still has 15 minutes to kill before school starts). Before she gets the chance to take her first step, a hand gently placed on her shoulder stops her.

She slowly turns around and is met by a shy-looking Quinn, the blonde's bottom lip caught between her teeth as she flashes a nervous-looking smile towards Rachel. Rachel tries to ignore the butterflies that erupt in her stomach at the sight of Quinn looking at her from under her long eyelashes. How can the meanest girl in school manage to look as innocent and adorable as she does in this moment?

It's no secret that Quinn Fabray is probably the most beautiful girl in McKinley, maybe even the most beautiful girl in Lima…maybe even in Ohio. Or maybe, Rachel just hasn't seen any other girl whose beauty compared to the girl standing before her. But regardless of her beauty, Quinn has been nothing but conniving, backstabbing, and purely evil. Especially to Rachel. For the last year and a half of knowing the girl, Rachel has been frequently teased, taunted, and mocked, all by the bashful looking girl in front of her. Regardless of all of the cruel things the blonde has done to her, Rachel can't help the butterflies that flutter around in her stomach at the sight of the girl…nor can she help the undeniable crush she has on her. It's a bit masochistic, she knows, but she can't help it. Matters of the heart are, unfortunately, uncontrollable.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." Quinn says softly. Rachel stares at the girl curiously.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" Rachel asks curiously, and without harshness. Quinn bats her long eyelashes at the girl before tilting her head upwards so that her hazel (sometimes green) eyes are leveled with Rachel's brown ones. Rachel studies the girl's expression and sees nothing but genuineness and bashfulness. This baffles the girl greatly, but she's got to admit, it's a welcome change from the harsh glances and permanent scowls being aimed at her. But even though those expressions are comforting and void of malice, it doesn't mean that she's going to put her guard down. Not for a minute. This is, Quinn, afterall.

"I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?" Quinn asks quietly, causing Rachel's features to be painted by confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me this Friday. Maybe we could see a movie together and grab some dinner after?" Quinn suggests, a hopeful glint in her eyes. Rachel just continues to stare at the girl in confusion, completely dumbfounded by the blonde's straightforwardness. Since when is Quinn Fabray interested in girls? Especially, Rachel, of all people? And what the hell happened to her boyfriend, Finn? As far as Rachel knows, he and Quinn are still together and as happy as ever. And last time she checked, Quinn was apart of the Christ Crusaders and the president of the Celibacy Club. There has to be some sort of ulterior motive. There is no way that Quinn Fabray is standing in front of her right now and _seriously_ asking her out on a date. There is just no way.

"What's your angle here, Quinn?" Rachel asks the blonde suspiciously. Quinn stares at her in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently. Rachel scoffs at the girl and shakes her head in bemusement. She refuses to fall for the girl's innocent act. She's not interested in Rachel. She can't be. And Rachel is not about to fall into her trap just to get her heart broken.

"You hate me, Quinn. You've made it very obvious how you feel about me. You've been torturing me for over a year and have rejected each and every one of my requests for friendship, so why ask me out now? What do you get out of it?" Quinn just stares at Rachel blankly, her head tilted to the side as she studies Rachel's expression.

"I get _you_ out of it. I like you, Rachel...I like you so much that it scares me. The reason I've treated you the way that I have for so long, is because you make me feel things that I've never felt before. Things that I never thought possible for me to feel for anyone. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I realize that I don't want to fight these feelings anymore…I just want to explore them. And if you let me, I'd like to explore what it would be like to have a possible relationship with you. So what do you say? Friday night? Dinner and a movie?" Quinn asks hopefully. Rachel stares at the girl in stunned silence and as she opens her mouth to give the girl an answer, the bell rings.

Or more like, shrieks. And for some odd reason, Quinn's figure begins fading away, as does the familiar halls of McKinley.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel jolts up in bed, her alarm blaring loudly. She sighs loudly to herself and slides out from under the covers. She walks over to her blaring alarm clock and smashes the snooze button. She runs her fingers through her wavy brown hair and walks back over to her bed, falling onto the mattress face first.

"It was just a dream…" Rachel sighs to herself. She lies in bed for a few moments extra before deciding to head into the bathroom and get ready for her day. She decides that it's going to be a long and disappointing day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good morning, loser!" Karofsky exclaims as he and Azimio throw grape slushies in Rachel's face upon her entrance into the building. The two Neanderthals high-five each other as Rachel sulks all the way to her locker. Once she gets there, she quickly punches in her combination and opens the locker door, swapping her backpack and books for her emergency slushy kit. She slams her locker door shut once her kit is in hand and stalks towards the nearest bathroom. As she pushes open the bathroom door and walks in, immediately heading towards the handicap stall, she takes no notice of the three cheerios standing in front of the bathroom mirrors.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana stare at one another and then shrug, turning their attention back to the mirrors in front of them to adjust their hair and makeup. Once Santana and Brittany are done they stand idly, waiting for Quinn.

"You almost done, blondie?" Santana asks Quinn who is still applying her mascara.

"Yeah. Just go on without me, I'll catch up with you two." Quinn says to her two best friends. Brittany and Santana exchange looks before turning back to their first-in-command and offer shrugs in response.

"Sure, Q. See you in first period." Santana says to Quinn, before linking pinkies with Brittany and heading towards the bathroom exit. Once they leave, it's just Quinn and Rachel in the bathroom. Alone.

This fact isn't lost on either girl, seeing as how Rachel has been holding her breath since the moment she realized she was alone in the bathroom with Quinn. The moment she heard Santana and Quinn's voices, she immediately began to panic. Her panic only grew when she heard Santana and Brittany exit, leaving her alone with Quinn. She has a feeling that her day is going to get even worse…and it hasn't really even begun yet.

"Rachel? You okay in there? Do you need help cleaning up?" Quinn asks from the other side of the stall door, concern evident in her voice. A look of confusion makes its way onto Rachel's face at the tone. Why would Quinn care if she's okay and why would she offer to help her clean up?

"Why do you care, Quinn? Aren't you the one who usually orders for me to get slushied?" Rachel asks bitterly as she takes off her soaked argyle sweater, wetting a napkin in the sink to wipe the sticky corn syrup off of her chest and abdomen. She hears Quinn sigh from the other side of the stall, and to her surprise it isn't an irritated sigh, it's a sad one.

"I'm sorry about that. Actually, between you, me…and well, Santana and Brittany, I haven't ordered a slushy against you in a little over two months." Quinn says truthfully. Rachel's eyes widen in shock at that, as she pulls on a plain black t-shirt. She wasn't expecting that confession, hell, she wasn't expecting any type of confession.

"Why would you do that?" She asks as she pulls her damp hair into a pony tail.

"Because we're teammates. I actually ordered all of the jocks and Cheerios to stop slushying _all_ of the glee kids."

Rachel's eyes only widen further at that. Well, that was unexpected. She puts her damp sweater into a plastic bag, glad that her skirt didn't get wet, and she unlocks the stall door, exiting it only to come face-to-face with a shy-looking Quinn. The blonde's bottom lip is caught between her teeth and she's looking at Rachel through her long eyelashes, just like in her dream. "Is there something that you want to discuss, Quinn?" Rachel asks nervously, as she eyes the unusually shy girl in front of her.

Quinn quickly shakes her head and stands up straight, leveling her hazel eyes with Rachel's curious brown eyes. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were, okay. And like…yeah. I'm going to go. See you in glee." And with that, Quinn walks out of the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Rachel.

"Am I still dreaming…?" Rachel asks herself as she looks at the door Quinn just exited from.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a dream. Quinn Fabray was actually concerned for, one, Rachel Berry. After their short conversation in the bathroom earlier that morning, Rachel had replayed the scene in her head, over and over again. It was basically on loop for the last couple of hours. Rachel kept thinking of the way Quinn held her bottom lip between her teeth and the bashful way she stared at Rachel from under her long eyelashes. The look she was giving Rachel in the bathroom was so similar to the look that she gave the brunette in her dream…she was sure that she had to be imagining it. She was sure that she was still dreaming. But she wasn't. Quinn Fabray had really looked at her in that bashful way, and Quinn Fabray really seemed genuinely concerned for her. This is something Rachel hadn't imagined would happen in a million years, but it did, and she wasn't complaining.

In 2nd period English, a class Rachel shares with Quinn, she noticed the blonde glancing up at her every so often, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her expression was one full of confliction. It's almost as if she wanted to say something to the brunette, but couldn't find the right words to say. Mr. Briggs, the English teacher, had asked the class to break up into groups of 3, and before Rachel got the chance to walk over to Quinn and ask to be partners, Kurt and Mercedes had flanked her on both sides, pushing their desks on either side of hers, successfully closing her in. Rachel forced a smile towards her two friends and quickly chanced a glance at Quinn, only to see the blonde already staring at her group with a look of disappointment. For the remainder of the class period, Rachel had internally sighed and kept her thoughts on Quinn, not really paying attention to the assignment at hand. Something is up with the blonde, and she desperately wants to know what. And she has a feeling that whatever is troubling the blonde, has something to do with her. She's just not sure what.

In 4th period history, another class that Rachel and Quinn share, Rachel had boldly sat next to the hazel-eyed blonde. Quinn looked surprised to see Rachel lower herself into the seat beside her, but otherwise, said nothing. Instead of openly glancing at Rachel like she did in their English class, Quinn kept her eyes downcast towards her notebook, occasionally looking up to see what was written on the board. It was as if she was unaware of Rachel's presence, which is something Rachel took offense to, though she never dared show it, or verbally voice it. She didn't want to seem petty.

During the last 15 minutes of class, the teacher allowed the students to converse with one another until the bell rang. Rachel slowly turned her head towards Quinn, trying to work up the courage to talk to the blonde girl. But when she turned her head towards the girl in question, she saw the blonde's head resting atop her arms that were placed on the tabletop. Rachel pouted slightly at that and leaned back in her chair, arms now crossed over her chest as she stared up at the clock, counting down the minutes until class would be over. She didn't understand Quinn. She really didn't. But a part of her wanted to be able to. Quinn had been acting strangely around her since earlier that morning, and for once, she didn't insult Rachel, she didn't glare at her threateningly, she didn't tease her on her fashion choices and she didn't verbally berate her for taking the seat next to her. It's like the blonde's dislike for the girl disappeared overnight and was replaced by indifference. It just didn't make any sense to the brunette.

As soon as the bell rang, Quinn hopped up from her chair, quickly grabbing her backpack and hightailed it out of there. Rachel remained seated, her eyes focused on the door that the blonde basically just sprinted out of. What the hell is her deal?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright, club, regionals is coming up! You guys did amazing at both the invitational and sectionals, but now, we're going against up Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity. You guys need to bring you're 'A' game if you want a chance at winning and keeping glee club up and running next year. So, this week's lesson, is: duets." Mr. Schue tells the club during their lunch time glee meeting. Everyone in the choir room groans at the news, Rachel, included. As much as Rachel loves the idea of a good duet, she doesn't exactly want to sing one with any of the people in this room, well, except for Kurt. He is basically the most talented person in this room, other than herself. Not that she thinks the other people in this room aren't talented, because that's not the case at all. They're all fantastic singers, they're just not up to par with her and Kurt's skill. Or at least, in her opinion, they're not. She's sure that some would beg to differ.

"Also, I will be assigning you, your partners." Mr. Schue announces, eliciting an even louder and displeased groan from the class. What's worse than singing a duet, is singing a duet with someone not of your choosing. "You all need to learn to work together as a team. A civilized team. There are about 5 different cliques in this club alone, and there's only 12 of you in here. I don't know about you, but I find that to be extremely sad. So, I have decided to pair each of you with an unlikely partner. So to get the ball rolling, Mercedes, you're with Finn."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes says, only to be silenced by a wave of Mr. Schue's hand. The diva quickly shuts up and crosses her arms over her chest, a displeased look on her face.

"Santana, you're with Artie. Puck, you're with Kurt. Matt, you're with Tina. Mike, you're with Brittany." Rachel and Quinn's eyes widen when they realize that they're names are the only two that have yet to be called. Both girls chance a glance at one another, an apprehensive look on both of their faces, "And, Quinn, you're with Rachel." Both girls close their eyes in defeat. "I want you all to prepare a duet this week, and perform it on Friday." With that, the bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. Everyone grabs their bags and heads out the door, eager to get to their next class. All but Rachel and Quinn.

Both girls idle by the choir room door, staring at each other unsurely. "So, we're working together." Quinn states slowly, looking at Rachel as if she's waiting for the brunette to give her confirmation. So, Rachel nods her head.

"It would appear so." Rachel states slowly, her attention focused on the ground. Quinn heaves a sigh, causing Rachel's attention to snap towards her.

"Would you like to come over to my place after school so that we can begin working on this? Or maybe we can go to your place?" Quinn asks nervously, peering at Rachel through her long lashes. Rachel stares into Quinn's hazel eyes, completely entranced with the girl's bashful behavior. What's up with Quinn being all bashful today? It's like dream Quinn escaped Rachel's subconscious and materialized into real life Quinn. Or the other way around. Either way, it's quite odd, but definitely not unwelcomed.

"Well, my dads are out of town this week, so we could always practice at my place, if that's okay with you?" Rachel suggests to Quinn with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Sure. I have Cheerios practice until 5:30, so I can be at your place by 6. Is that time okay with you?" Quinn asks nervously, her bottom lip finding a home between her teeth again. Rachel's eyes unconsciously drift down to Quinn's lips, her eyes lingering a little too long. Quinn notices where the brunette's attention has drifted and clears her throat uncomfortably, disturbing the brunette out of her leering. "Is 6 okay, Rachel" Quinn asks again. Rachel nods.

"Yeah, that's fine. Um…we should get to class, the bell should be ringing any second now." Rachel suggests. Quinn looks at the clock on the wall and sees that they only have a minute to go before the bell rings.

"Let's go. We have the same class. Walk with me?" Quinn offers. Rachel's heart flutters at the invitation and she finds herself grinning widely as she nods her head and follows Quinn out into the hallway. The two girls walk together in, surprisingly, comfortable silence, reaching their classroom just as the bell rings. As both girls make their way inside, Rachel takes her usual seat with Kurt in the front of the room, while Quinn takes her seat next to Brittany in the back.

As the class time flies by, Rachel feels eyes burning into the back of her skull. It's not an unpleasant feeling per se, but it is definitely a little unnerving. The feeling of being watched never goes away as the minutes pass, so Rachel does the only thing she can do; she turns around in her seat and her eyes lock onto the familiar hazel eyes staring back at her. When Quinn's eyes lock onto Rachel's, the blonde quickly shifts her attention back to the open textbook on her desk. Rachel stays turned around in her seat, eyeing the hazel-eyed blonde in confusion. _Why is Quinn staring at me so much today?_ Rachel wonders to herself. With a sigh, Rachel turns back around in her seat, completely missing the amused smirk Brittany was sending her way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey." Quinn says as she stands in the doorway of Rachel's home. She had just had an intense Cheerios practice, one that was sure to drain all of the sweat and energy out of her body. She showered and changed before coming to Rachel's house, of course, now wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a Cheerios hoodie. Her body is beyond sore at the moment, but she figures the sooner she and Rachel get to working on their glee assignment, the sooner they can finish so she can go home. Being in the brunette's presence for too long has proven to be a bit overwhelming for the blonde, and for the last few months, she wasn't sure why. But now that she has an idea of why the other girl makes her so uncomfortably nervous, she doesn't know what to do about it.

"Hey, you actually came." Rachel says, pleasantly surprised as she stands in the doorway clad in short back sleep shorts and an oversized McKinley high t-shirt. Quinn's eyes travel over the girl's body, her eyes lingering on the long tanned legs. She quickly averts her eyes from Rachel's legs before the girl can catch her staring and snaps her eyes to meet Rachel's bright brown eyes.

"Yeah, I told you I would, didn't I? So, are you going to let me in or are we going to work on the assignment from your front porch?" Quinn asks teasingly, her perfectly manicured eyebrow arched. Rachel quickly invites Quinn in, closing the door behind them as she leads Quinn into the living room. The blonde takes a seat on the couch and waits for the brunette to join her. Rachel comes into the living room a few moments later, holding a water bottle in hand. Once she reaches her house guest, she offers the bottle to Quinn.

"You look like you could use it." Rachel says before Quinn can question it. The blonde takes the bottle from the brunette diva's grasp and offers a quiet "thanks."

After taking a sip of her water, Quinn looks up at Rachel expectantly. "So…do you have any idea what we're going to sing? I mean, I figured since you are the most musically involved one here, that you'd have some type of idea."

"To be honest, I'm just as clueless as you are. Our voices are of completely different styles, so whatever song we pick must be able to showcase both of our voices. It's no secret that I have had years of extensive vocal training and that my voice is far stronger than yours. Where my voice has power, your voice has a light sweetness to it, if that makes sense. Where I have perfect pitch, you're occasionally sharp. Where-"Quinn quickly cuts Rachel off.

"I didn't come here for you to insult my singing voice, Berry. We have an assignment to work on together, so let's just get on with it. Grab your laptop and let's search for potential duets for us to sing, okay?" Quinn says in irritation. Rachel shrugs and heads up to her room, grabbing her laptop to bring back downstairs. Once she heads back into the living room, she takes a seat next to Quinn and they begin their duet idea search. After disagreeing on 10 possible duet ideas, both girls realize that it's going to a long night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_This search is pointless, Rachel. We are never going to find a duet that we agree on. Let's just quit while we're behind." _

"_No. We are not quitting anything, Quinn! We have to find the perfect song to perform so that we can blow everyone else out of the water." Rachel argues back. She refuses to let anyone else upstage her. She is the best and most talented person of the bunch, there is no way in hell she's going to let Quinn ruin her chances of proving her superiority. Quinn rolls her eyes at the brunette. Only Rachel could turn a harmless assignment into some sort of competition._

"_Look, its 9:30 now and I promised my mom I'd be home by 10, so how about we use the next 20 minutes to find at least 5 possible song contenders. Can we do that?" Quinn reasons. Rachel looks at Quinn thoughtfully and nods in agreement. _

"_We can do that." Rachel says resolutely, turning her attention back to her laptop screen. Quinn lets out a breath of relief. She turns her attention back to the screen to see Rachel on the Google search engine, googling for duet ideas. The two look through a few more songs and manage to agree on 3 contenders. All they need to do is find 2 more and Quinn can get out of there. The last thing she wants is to get grounded for staying out past curfew on a school night. _

"_How about this song?" Quinn asks, pointing to _Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. _Rachel looks at Quinn in amusement and smirks. _

"_I guess. I had no idea that you'd want to sing a romantic duet with me, Fabray. Had I known, I would have suggested a few more love songs." Rachel says with that amused smirk still in place. Quinn can't help but notice how sexy that smirk is. At that thought, Quinn audibly gulps and turns her attention back to the laptop screen. "Do I make you nervous, Quinn?" Rachel asks as she notices Quinn's nervous fidgeting._

"_Of course not. Why would you make me nervous, Berry?" Quinn deflects weakly. Rachel smiles at her like a Cheshire cat and moves closer. She, then, places a hand on Quinn's thigh and leans so close, that Quinn can feel her breath on her ear. Quinn shudders involuntarily and does her best to slow down her racing heart._

"_Are you sure I don't?" Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear seductively. Quinn swallows loudly and shakes her head._

"_You don't." She says weakly, her voice cracking. Rachel smirks at her and moves even closer, lifting her leg over Quinn's so that she is now straddling the blonde's lap. Quinn looks up into Rachel's eyes, an expression of bewilderment on her face. "W-w-what are you doing, Rachel?" She asks in a shaky whisper._

"_I'm doing exactly what you want me to do. No use in fighting it, Quinn. You want me, just like I want you."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_Your glazed over eyes, your uneven breaths, and your racing heartbeat tell me otherwise." Rachel says with a wicked smirk, leaning her face closer to Quinn's. Their lips are a breath apart and just as Rachel leans in to close the distance, everything goes black._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Quinn shoots up in bed, her body covered in sweat. She stares at her bedside clock and sees that it's 3 a.m. She looks around her room for any sign of Rachel Berry being there and when sees that she's alone, she lays back down, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"It was all a dream…" Quinn mumbles to herself, not sure whether she should be glad or disappointed. What she does know, is that she needs a very cold shower. With that thought in mind, Quinn quickly rolls out of bed and heads into her bathroom, completely intent on getting rid of the unwanted arousal that she's currently feeling. "I'm so fucked…" Quinn mutters to herself as she hops into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last Chapter! Enjoy!**

"_W-w-what are you doing, Rachel?" She asks in a shaky whisper._

"_I'm doing exactly what you want me to do. No use in fighting it, Quinn. You want me, just like I want you."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_Your glazed over eyes, your uneven breaths, and your racing heartbeat tell me otherwise." Rachel says with a wicked smirk, leaning her face closer to Quinn's. Their lips are a breath apart and just as Rachel leans in to close the distance, everything goes black_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Rachel jolts awake in bed and turns her head towards her clock to see that it's only 3 a.m. "Did I just seduce Quinn?" Rachel whispers to the empty room in an incredulous tone. She looks around her room and when she comes to the conclusion that she's alone, she lies back down. She stares up at the glow-in-the-dark stars pasted on her ceiling and takes in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Her body is covered in sweat and overheated with arousal. Her center is aching and soaked, her underwear completely drenched. Instead of opting for a cold shower, Rachel does what she knows will release the tension building up in her lower belly. She slides her right hand down her abdomen, and into her shorts, getting a feel of the damage the dream caused.

Well, she was right about one thing. Her underwear is absolutely drenched and possibly ruined. As she recalls Quinn's reaction to her in her dream, she slides her fingers through her slick folds and quickly gets to work. After a few strokes, she brings herself to a strong release, moaning softly as she comes undone.

_Damn, I wish what happened with Quinn wasn't a dream,_ Rachel thinks to herself before rolling over in bed and forcing herself back to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, Glee-atch!"Azimio says as he throws a cherry slushy into Rachel's face as he and Karofsky walk by, snickering. She hates her life. She hates this school. And most importantly, she hates slushies. She walks briskly to her locker, putting in the combination, and then opening the locker door to pull out her emergency slushy kit. Good thing she made sure to bring an extra outfit today. She grabs her kit and makes her way into the nearest bathroom, finding Quinn standing in front of the sink mirrors, applying a coat of mascara to her lashes.

When Quinn hears the bathroom door open, she looks towards the entrance to find a slushy-covered Rachel. "Who did this to you?" Quinn asks in both concern and anger. Instead of answering the blonde's question, Rachel walks past the girl and heads into the handicap stall. Quinn sighs to herself and turns back towards the mirror, adding the final touch to her makeup. She puts the cap back on the mascara and makes her way over to the handicap stall, leaning her shoulder against it as she listens to the sound of paper towels rubbing against clothing fabric. "Do you need any help?" Quinn asks sincerely.

"I'm fine, Quinn. Just go away." Rachel says in defeat as she gives up on rubbing the slushy stain out of her white reindeer sweater. She throws the ruined sweater into a plastic bag and pulls off another piece of paper towel, wetting it with the water to rub the red corn syrup off of her face.

"Just let me help you. You'll get cleaned up faster and you won't have to be late for 1st period again." Quinn offers sincerely, through the stall door. Rachel's brow furrows in confusion, not quite understanding where the blonde's concern is coming from.

"I don't understand why you suddenly care whether or not I get slushied, or whether or not I'm late to class. What's your angle, Quinn?"

"There is no angle! Can't you just accept that I don't totally hate you and that I actually want to help you out?" Quinn asks in frustration, running her fingers through her ponytail. Rachel dries her face off with a dry piece of paper towel and pulls on a pink polo shirt. Luckily for her, her hair wasn't touched by the slushy so she just keeps it the way it was when she walked into the school building. She listens to Quinn's soft breaths from the other side of the stall door, and ties up the plastic bag with her ruined sweater. She picks up her slushy kit and slings it over her shoulder. With a drawn out breath, she unlocks the stall door and pulls it open.

When she walks out of the stall, she comes face-to-face with Quinn, the blonde looking at her in concern. "What is it that you want from me, Quinn? You've never shown any interest in me until recently, so why the sudden interest?" Rachel inquires, her brow quirked at the blonde, hoping for an answer. When the blonde just stares at her blankly, her bottom lip in its favorite place, caught between her teeth, Rachel realizes that no answer will be given. As she begins walking away, the faintest whisper stops her.

"I don't know." Quinn says quietly, causing Rachel to turn back around and face the girl. "Lately, I just started getting this sudden urge to become closer to you…I can't explain it exactly, but my subconscious seems to be pulling me towards you, if that makes sense." Quinn says. Rachel looks at her with an unreadable expression, one that causes Quinn to look away from the brunette.

"Your subconscious? Like what, your dreams? Or something of the sort? Have you been dreaming about me, Quinn?" Rachel asks, wondering if it's possible that the blonde has been dreaming of her too. When Quinn says nothing, she takes that as a no. Of course the blonde wouldn't be dreaming of her, why would she? It's not like Quinn would ever be interested in someone like her, and you tend to dream about the people you want or secretly want, and Rachel knows that Quinn has never, in any way, shape, or form, wanted her. Even if the blonde just admitted to being drawn to her…. _That doesn't have to mean anything_, Rachel reasons.

"I have to go." Quinn says abruptly, taking a glance at her watch and then looking back up at Rachel. "And judging by the time, you should be going too, we have like 2 minutes before the first bell rings. I'll see you later, Rachel." Quinn says, walking quickly out of the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Rachel.

"This is like freaking Deja vu." Rachel mutters under her breath as she, too, exits the bathroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In second period English class that day, Rachel had taken a seat next to Quinn. She wanted to ask the blonde what was up with her hasty exit, and why she was acting so strange around her. If Rachel thought that Quinn was confusing before, then she had seriously underestimated how confusing the girl could be. Unlike the day before, Quinn didn't spend the entire English period stealing glances at Rachel, instead, she avoided looking at her completely. Rachel huffed quietly in frustration as she watched the blonde basically ignore not only her presence, but ignore her side of the room completely. The blonde's eyes were either looking straight forward, down to her textbook, or on the opposite side of the class where Rachel _wasn't_ seated. _Not even Finn or Noah have gone to such lengths to ignore me before, _Rachel thought to herself bitterly. When the bell signaling the end of class rang, Quinn shot up from her seat and made a hasty exit, leaving Rachel gaping after her retreating form.

And 4th period History was no better. Rachel decided to take the seat next to Quinn again, and just like in English class, Quinn avoided Rachel completely. It wasn't until the last 15 minutes of class, when their teacher lets them converse amongst themselves, did Rachel make a move. When the brunette turned to look towards Quinn, she noticed the blonde's head already resting on the desk. With a roll of her eyes, Rachel begins to poke and prod Quinn's side until the blonde decides to acknowledge her. Quinn lets out an annoyed groan and sits up in her chair, facing Rachel with blazing green eyes, her eyes losing its normal hazel color. Or maybe it was just the lighting that made her eyes seem more green than hazel.

"What?!" Quinn whispers harshly to the shorter girl. Rachel shrugs in response and offers the blonde an innocent smile.

"I want to talk to you."

"What about?" Quinn asks impatiently. Rachel debates on whether or not she should try to continue their conversation from earlier that morning, but eventually, decides to save that for another time.

"Our glee assignment. Are we working on it today?" Rachel asks, suddenly remembering her dream from earlier that morning, the dream where she seduced Quinn, and Quinn almost let her…or did let her? She never got that far in the dream, but damn did she wish she had. Quinn's mind seems to be on the topic of the dream as well. She remembers how sexy Rachel looked in the dream and how badly she wanted to see how far they would have went, had she not woken up. Quinn shakes herself out her daze and shrugs at the girl nonchalantly, hoping that the brunette hasn't been able to somehow read where her thoughts have gone.

"Sure, your place?" Quinn asks in a monotone voice, doing her best to calm her rapidly beating heart. How can the memory of a dream, a dream where nothing even really happened, by the way, cause such a strong reaction in her body? It makes no sense, but then again, when does life ever make any sense?

"Yeah, same time as yesterday?" Rachel asks nervously. Quinn nods her head. The bell rings a moment later, and just like before, Quinn hops up from her seat with her books and backpack in hand, and rushes out of the classroom, leaving Rachel to gape at her rapidly retreating form in bemusement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The school day has officially finished, and Rachel is now safely at home, lying face down on her bed. It's only 3 p.m., which means she has 3 hours to kill until Quinn arrives. She could always exercise on her elliptical or practice her scales, but she's too lazy for that at the moment. She just wants to lay there and force herself to sleep. She wants to conjure up the dream from the night/morning before and finish whatever her and Quinn possibly started.

Without further thought, Rachel falls asleep, entering the land of dreams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Rachel enters McKinley High, her head held high and her books clutched to her chest. No one bothers her, no one even seems to notice her. She walks past the loitering students in the hall and makes her way over to her locker where a figure clad in red and white, is waiting for her. As she grows nearer to the figure she notices the blonde high pony and the Cheerios uniform. It's Quinn. Something about this scene feels familiar, but she's not exactly sure why. Once she approaches her locker, kind hazel eyes meet hers, a small smile gracing the blonde Cheerios lips. _

"_Hey, Rachel." Quinn says in greeting. Rachel eyes the girl oddly until it dawns on her. She's dreaming. Though the dialogue in her last dream started out a bit differently, the look Quinn is currently sending her remains the same. The blonde is looking at the brunette from under her long eyelashes and her bottom lip are caught between her teeth. _

"_Quinn. How may I help you?" Rachel asks the girl, already having an idea what the girl wants._

"_What are you doing this weekend?" Quinn asks. Rachel smiles to herself as she opens her locker and takes out the books need for her classes. She turns to Quinn and smirks at her, deciding to take charge of the situation. It is her dream after all, why not do what she wants in it?_

"_Yes, Quinn, I will go out with you." Rachel says instead of answering the blonde's question. Quinn's eyes light up at that, a huge smile spreading across her lips. She lets out a little squeal, causing Rachel to laugh softly. Dream Quinn is so cute._

"_Really?" Quinn asks for clarification. Rachel nods with a large smile on her face. Quinn lets out another squeal, followed by a giggle. "Awesome! I'll pick you up at around 7 on Friday then? We could go to a movie or see a play at the Lima community theater. Whatever you want." Quinn says softly. Rachel nods._

"_That sounds good. I can't wait." Rachel says sincerely. She may not ever have the girl in real life, but that doesn't mean that she can't have the girl in her dreams. In Rachel's mind, that's better than nothing. _

"_I have a cheerios meeting in 5 minutes that I need to get to. I'll see you later then?" Quinn asks hopefully, causing Rachel to smile softly at the girl and nod. "Well, see you later then." Quinn says, preparing to walk away. Rachel grabs the girl's wrist before she can walk away, and pulls her towards her. Quinn looks at her in confusion._

"_I forgot to give you something." Rachel says sweetly. _

"_What?"_

"_This." With that, Rachel pulls Quinn's body further into hers and leans up on her tippy toes, placing her lips onto the blonde's. The blonde takes no time to respond, and soon, their lips are moving together in a soft and gentle rhythm. The kiss seems to last for hours, neither girl wanting to pull away. As Quinn begins to deepen the kiss, a loud knocking fills the halls. Rachel pulls back from the kiss and looks at her surroundings in confusion._

"_What was that noise?" Rachel asks Quinn. _

"_What noise?" Quinn asks in confusion. When the two girl's lips begin to gravitate towards one another's again, the loud knocking sounds again, causing Rachel to pull back. Everything around her suddenly begins fading away, including Quinn. And then suddenly, everything goes black._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Rachel jolts up in bed and looks to her bedside clock. 6:05 p.m. She blinks a few times and stretches out her cramped limbs. A loud knock on the front door causes her to shoot off of bed, rushing out of her room, down the stairs and to the front door. She forgot that Quinn was coming by. She swings open the front door and is met by an annoyed looking Quinn.

"You ask me to come here and then keep me waiting at the door for 10 minutes? How hospitable of you, Berry. Are you going to let me in or what?" Quinn growls out, her face mouth twisted into a scowl. Rachel shoots her an apologetic smile and silently moves aside, allowing Quinn to make her way inside. Once Quinn is inside, Rachel shuts the front door and follows the blonde into the living room, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "Are we going to get started soon or are you going to stare at me for the rest of my stay here?" Quinn snaps out, causing Rachel to look away from the blonde. She hadn't even realized that she was staring.

"What crawled up your ass, Fabray?" Rachel ask in annoyance, not liking the blonde's nasty attitude.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asks incredulously, with a hint of amusement in her tone. It's not every day that you hear Rachel Berry curse.

"You heard me. You're acting like a raging bitch. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting outside, I was taking a nap and lost track of time. So I apologize for that… but that still doesn't give you the right to come into my home and talk to me like I'm your bitch." Rachel says angrily, her arms crossed over her chest. Quinn blinks at the brunette and stares at her blankly. _Despite the fact that I loathe excessive use of profanity, I can't help but find it incredibly sexy when Rachel curses. Ugh, what is this girl doing to me? First she invades all of my dreams and now she's giving me a raging lady boner? Screw my life, _Quinn thinks to herself as she crosses one leg over the other.

Quinn takes a deep breath, the previous anger she felt, melting away. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm not even angry with you...it's just Finn." She tells the brunette with a long sigh. Rachel looks at her sympathetically.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The brunette asks caringly. Quinn shakes her head.

"No, that's okay. Let's just work on our assignment."

And work, they do. Rachel grabs her laptop from her upstairs bedroom and the two eventually agree on two more songs, to add to the three they picked the night before. They go through practice runs for each of the five songs and eventually pick a song for their duet. They practice their harmonies together and assign certain lines to one another. They rehearse their song together for another 2 hours and have the number, almost, perfected. When it hits 9:15, both girls lounge around the couch, watching television and eating snacks.

"So…" Rachel starts.

"So…."

"What happened with you and Finn? Having couple's troubles?" Rachel asks slowly, watching Quinn's expression turn from relaxed, to annoyed.

"We're not a couple. I broke up with him like 2 months ago." Quinn corrects. Rachel gapes at the girl in disbelief. Quinn and Finn are no longer a couple?

"Oh…well, that was unexpected. I thought you two were still together, I mean you guys hang out all the time."

"Because we're friends. Although, he's been making it very clear that he wants us to be more. The reason I was so annoyed earlier, was because after Cheerios practice, Finn was waiting for me. He told me he wanted to talk about us and I told him there was no _us _and that what I felt for him was strictly platonic. So what does he do? He kisses me! He freaking kisses me! I ended up pushing him away and slapping him and then he called me cruel and selfish. So yeah, I was pissed. I'm sorry that I took out my anger on you. I didn't mean to." Quinn says to Rachel sincerely.

"It's okay. I understand. I would have been angry too." Rachel says in agreement. Quinn nods and then rests her head onto the back of the couch. "So….if you're not interested in Finn, does that mean you're interested in someone else?" Rachel asks slowly, hoping that Quinn supplies her with an answer.

"Um…maybe. I don't think she's interested though." Quinn says, not noticing her slipup, but Rachel does.

"She?" Rachel says, immediately perking up. Quinn's eyes widen when she realizes her slipup and she opens her mouth, intent on amending her statement, but no words come out.

"Its okay, Quinn. I won't tell anyone." Rachel tells the girl gently and truthfully, causing Quinn to automatically believe her. Quinn has never admitted it to anyone, but she trusts Rachel. She'd trust the brunette with her life, and that's saying a lot, considering that they've never been particularly close.

Judging from the look of relief, mixed with an unreadable expression on the blonde's face, Rachel assumes that Quinn trusts her. And just like that, everything that Quinn has said to her in the bathroom, starts falling into place. Quinn feels drawn to her, Quinn's subconscious mind has been focused on her, Quinn has tried getting all of the jocks and Cheerios to stop slushying her, and Quinn always seems so concerned for her. Quinn likes _her_. Or at least, that's what it looks like. Only one way to find out.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"You've been dreaming about me asking you that, haven't you?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I'm supposed to be the one to ask you! Every time I have that dream, I'm the one to ask you." Quinn says with a pout.

"Well, in the dream I had during my nap, _I_ asked _you_. And shouldn't we find it odd that we've been sharing the same dreams?" Rachel asks in a casual tone. Quinn shrugs at her.

"Probably. So anyway, are you free this weekend?" Quinn asks, causing Rachel to pout.

"Stop stealing my thunder, Quinn! I'm asking you out, dammit!" Quinn rolls her eyes and shuts her mouth, waiting for the brunette to voice her question again. When the brunette realizes what the blonde is doing, she smiles widely and asks her question. "Would you like to go out with me this weekend?" Rachel asks.

"I thought you'd never ask." Quinn says exasperatedly. Rachel smiles at her and waits for the inevitable "yes." But when it doesn't come, she looks at Quinn impatiently.

"Are you going to say yes or what?" Rachel asks. Instead of giving an answer, Quinn gets up from her seat on the couch and leaves the living room. When she reaches the entrance of the living room, she turns around to look at Rachel.

With a smirk, Quinn says: "Find out my answer, in your dreams." With a wink and flirty smile, Quinn turns around and makes her way out of the front door, leaving behind a gaping Rachel.

"That was totally a yes." Rachel mutters to herself with a smirk.

_The End_


End file.
